The purpose of this project is to continue implementation and to evaluate the impact of a strategy of preventive intervention designed to improve the overall mental health of isolated Navajo families. The specific objectives are to: 1) continue implementation of the project maintaining a weekly schedule of home visits by paraprofessional Family Intervention Counselors. 2) Continue ongoing evaluation of project impact and develop more sensitive indicators of family development. 3) Develop and field test new methods of maximizing continuity of contact with hard-to-reach families. Conduct an in-depth evaluation of project outcomes to assess over-all program impact on target families. 5) Refine a general model of preventive intervention for the enhancement of Navajo family mental health with potential applicability to other Indian families, and to the family in general, irrespective of ethnic status. Sixty Navajo families living in isolated regions of the Navajo reservation have been identified. Paraprofessional Family Intervention Counselors will have weekly visits with these families in which a culturally appropriate interaction activity is introduced and modeled for the parents and their involvement in using the activity with their pre-school children is encouraged and reinforced. In-depth evaluation of project impact on target families is planned during the final year of the program.